The greatest Titan
by IRavenAgain
Summary: Raven and Beast boy have been together and blissfully happy for over a year now, a lot has changed. Damian is the new leader of the Titans. Training is getting very tough and so are they. But something is amiss. Can the Titans band together and defeat the greatest threat they have ever faced? Set 4 years after Judas contract. *Sequel to Fly on the wall* Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Raven and Beast boy have been together and blissfully happy for over a year now, a lot has changed. Damian is the new leader of the Titans. Training is getting very tough and so are they. But something is amiss. Can the Titans band together and defeat the greatest threat they have ever faced? Set 4 years after Judas contract. *Sequel to Fly on the wall* Please review.**

**I own nothing**

**Things you need to know if you haven't read Fly on the wall.**

**Terra is dead. Raven is a half demoness empath who's powers stems from her emotions. She trapped her father Trigon, an inter-dimensional demon who tried to destroy the world, in the stone chard on her forehead 5 years ago. He can see what she sees and constantly berates and threatens her. A year ago she got together with Garfield Logan AKA Beast boy while still under Starfire and Nightwing's leadership. Garfield had a confrontation with Damian right afterwards revealing that he has continued developing his powers throughout the years.**

**Set 4 years after Judas contract.**

**Raven 19 years old**

**Robin / Damian Wayne 18 years old**

**Beast boy / Garfield Logan 21 years old**

**Blue beetle / Jaime Reyes 22 years old**

**Wonder girl / Donna Troy 18 years old**

**Nightwing / Dick Grayson 28 years old**

* * *

The Titans were preparing to spar outside the tower.

"I'll take Raven." Garfield volunteered.

"I think you guys have enough training together every night." Jaime said mockingly.

Donna laughed.

"I tried mama." Gar winked at an unamused looking Raven.

"Ok Gar, since you're so eager, you'll spar against me." Damian said almost menacingly.

"You sure about that boss?" Gar mockingly said.

"I can handle anything you can throw at me Garfield." Damian said annoyed.

"It's your funeral." Gar laughed and charged at Damian.

Damian expertly blocked each one of Beast boys kicks and punches, before responding in kind, being blocked by Gar as well.

Ever since a year ago they had developed a kind of friendly rivalry. Even though Damian was now their leader, Gar enjoyed upstaging him whenever he could.

"Use your powers already..." Damian said through gritted teeth.

"Nah, I've been practicing my hand-to-hand, I think I can take you without powers." Gar teasingly said.

He certainly seemed to be at least at a par with the boy wonder.

Each one of their blows were, blocked and answered.

"Stop wasting my time Gar!" Damian pulled out his sword and charged at Gar.

In a second Gar's skin turned iridescent, and Damian's sword bounced off him flying across the grounds.

"Abalone shell." Gar replied, reabsorbing it and charging at Damian unarmed once more.

Damian did a back flip and picked up his sword.

"Come on dude!" Gar said sounding exasperated and disappeared once the sword was going to make contact.

Damian looked panicked for a second and quickly put on what looked like sophisticated breathing mask on.

He looked around carefully both hands on his sword until he suddenly screamed in pain, clutching the back of his neck. A green mosquito morphed back into Beast boy as Damian was on his knees clutching his neck.

"Warrior wasp venom." Beast boy said coldly, don't worry, the pain is intense but only lasts about 5 minutes.

With a trembling hand Damian reached into his belt and took out a syringe stabbing his neck with it. He rose slowly but menacingly.

"You'll have to do better than that Gar..." He took his sword once more and charged.

"Damian, stop!" Gar yelled annoyed turning iridescent once more.

Damian took out a vial of acid and splashed Gar's face with it. Hitting his eyes.

Beast boy let out a roar; his arm instantly morphed into a club-like appendage that hit Damian lightning fast square in the ribs and sent him flying several feet.

"GAR!" Raven screamed flying towards him.

"I'm fine, check on Damian!" Beast boy yelled covering his eyes with his hands as he transformed into a sort of snail.

Raven headed toward Damian, she quickly took off his mask, laid him on his back; seeing several bones out of place as she did, and began healing him.

After a couple of minutes she passed out by his side.

Damian woke up startled.

"What happened?" Damian asked a concerned looking Blue beetle and Wonder girl crouching by his side.

Gar morphed back into his human form his eyes fully recovered. "Mantis shrimp punch. Sorry man, it was a knee-jerk reaction. You ok?" He held his hand out for Damian to grab.

"Yeah." He reached for Gar's hand and stood up.

"Good match, I didn't see the acid coming." Gar said amicably while walking over to Raven and picking her up princess style.

"Yeah...I'll be sure to dodge that punch next time...Say thanks to Raven for me when she wakes up." Damian called out as Beast boy carried her away to the tower.

"Will do." Gar yelled in response.

* * *

A couple of hours later Raven started waking up.

Since Starfire and Nightwing moved out to join the Justice League, Raven and Beast boy took her room for themselves, it was the biggest room in the tower, and being the resident couple the others didn't mind them doing so.

Beast boy looked back from the couch at the foot of the bed, he'd apparently been playing a video game while she woke up.

"Hey mama, how're you feeling?" Gar asked concerned.

"Like I just got hit by a bus. I think you almost killed him this time." She sat up rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry about that. I tried to get him to stand down." He walked over to the bed and sat next to her kissing her head.

"How are your eyes?" She took his face in her hands to inspect those honey colored eyes she loved so much.

"They're fine. You know I can take a hit." He said slyly grabbing her waist and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

She suddenly broke the kiss. "Why is my tongue numb? Whoa, my headache is gone!" She stated surprised.

"Cone snail venom. It's actually a painkiller to humans, 1000 times more potent than morphine. Pretty cool right?" Gar smiled.

"Mmm it's kind of too late for me." She said slightly displeased.

"What do you mean?" Gar asked puzzled.

"I'm already addicted to you." She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him on top of her kissing him once more.

Gar laughed and broke the kiss. "Hey only the first one is free."

They laughed and happily made out.

* * *

Damian Wayne sat in the telecoms room in the tower, he seemed deep in thought when the video call symbol came on. He straightened his chair and answered to find Nightwing and Starfire on the other side of the call.

"Hello Damian. How have you've been?" Starfire politely spoke.

"Cut the formalities guys, what seems to be the problem?" Damian abruptly said.

Nightwing spoke up. "Damian the League is a bit concerned about the Titans as of late."

"Do tell." Damian mockingly said.

Starfire spoke up. "We have been getting reports of, let's say overly aggressive operations, performed by the Titans."

Damian put his hands together and asked. "Like what?"

"Well, Dr. Light was recently placed in Arkham asylum after he suffered a mental breakdown. He couldn't stop screaming about a girl in a hood, glowing with red light, pulling him into the depths of hell." Nightwing read from a report.

"You've seen Raven do that before." Damian casually said.

"But not to stop a diamond robbery." Starfire retorted.

"What else?" Damian seemed bored.

"Hive members in the intensive care unit after hostage situation. Report says they found large amounts of rattlesnake venom injected through flea bites?" Nightwing read.

"We knew they had the antivenom in the hospital. It could have been box jellyfish." Damian answered.

"I didn't even know Beast boy could do that." Starfire seemed surprised.

"We didn't even have to engage them, they came out running themselves, I call that efficiency." Damian defended.

"Damian, I'm glad you seem comfortable leading the team, and they seem like they have no problems following your orders, but your treading on thin ice here. There is a difference between justice and brutality." Nightwing said sternly.

"I'll take it into consideration." Damian coarsely said. "Anything else?"

"How is everybody?" Starfire asked excitedly.

Damian sighed exasperatedly "They're fine, we're fine, Garfield is graduating this term, he wanted me to remind you so you could come."

"Tell him well do our best to be there." Nightwing said smiling.

"Are we done here? I have things to do." Damian said annoyed.

"As pleasant as ever...That is all Damian, take care." Nightwing signed off.

Damian quickly closed the call window and opened a file. It was a list of missing people, they were all different ages, genders, races and social economic backgrounds.

"There has to be a connection." Damian whispered to himself.

Damian started looking up, last know whereabouts, previous jobs, acquaintances, etc.

After what seemed like hours he gasped. "Beast boy's college."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning started like almost every other weekday at the Tower.

"Rae, have you seen my backpack?" Beast boy ran through the kitchen shirtless while Jaime and Donna had breakfast.

"In the TV room, behind the couch." Raven deadpanned from behind the kitchen counter, while she absentmindedly rolled a burrito.

Gar was still running around hastily putting on a shirt, now with his backpack in hand, and seemed to head for the window.

"Gar! You're not wearing your uniform, you'd arrive naked." Raven deadpanned motioning to a portal next to her, offering a burrito in her hand.

Gar let out a contented sigh, and walked happily towards Raven. "You're the best, mama!"

He took the burrito and kissed her cheek. "Love you."

Jaime made a gagging noise, Gar playfully gave him the finger before disappearing into the portal. Jaime and Donna chuckled. Raven smiled.

Damian entered the kitchen still in yesterdays dirty uniform looking worse for wear.

"Damian you look awful! Didn't I fully heal you yesterday?" Raven asked surprised.

"You did, I just haven't slept. I have to have a word with you in the com-room, alone." Damian said with certain urgency.

* * *

Raven sat across from Damian in the com-room, Damian's emotions were troubled.

"Raven, is Trigon talking to you right now?" Damian asked out of nowhere.

Raven looked surprised, she closed her eyes and seemed to have to focus before opening them again and answering.

"Yeah, he's there, he's quiet right now." Raven deadpanned.

"Since when has he been quiet?" Damian asked again.

Raven shifted in her chair uncomfortably before answering. "He doesn't like Garfield."

"What do you mean?" Damian seemed very interested.

"You sure you want to hear this?" Raven asked rising an eyebrow.

"I need to." He vehemently said.

"Trigon used to berate and threaten me every day, at all hours of the day, I couldn't sleep, it was exhausting. The night Gar and I got together he was out of his mind screaming at me to stop." A malicious gleam was in her eyes for a second as she said it, which did not pass unacknowledged by Damian.

"After we...I...destroyed my room, he went quiet. I just assumed it hurt him, and that was why he had been so vocal for me to stop before. I've felt him weaken after we're together." Raven deapanned.

"How long does it take before he regains strength and starts talking again?" Damian asked fervently.

"I...I don't know." Raven said slightly surprised.

Damian covered his eyes with hand slightly annoyed. "You've had sex with him everyday since, to avoid hearing Trigon, haven't you?"

"Yes." Raven deadpanned.

"Raven this is extremely important. Can you be sure Garfield spends all night with you?" Damian asked gravely.

"N-no, I'm passed out most nights. Please Damian. What is this about? You're getting more troubled each second." Raven pleaded.

"I still can't confirm it, but I believe Trigon played you from the beginning, he wanted you to think he was weakened by your sex life to incentivize you to continue, when in reality, you now only posses a weaken minuscule part of Trigon, and most of him has been escaping while you've been intimate with Garfield. As I said I can't be certain yet, but Raven, I'm sorry to say that I think you've inadvertently let Trigon posses Garfield." Damian clicked on an image file in his computer.

It was a surveillance camera picture in a dark alley. In it a young woman could be seen wearing one of Beast boy's favorite hoodies. It was barely visible but her skin was red and she had 4 glowing eyes.

Raven gasped. "Terra!? Damian, that's Terra!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yes and no. Raven, Terra is dead, we buried her remember? And last night I checked, she is still there." Damian said solemnly.

Raven was speechless, her mind raced imagining Damian desecrating Terra's grave in the dead of night last night.

"Raven, are you aware of the range of Beast boy's power?" Damian asked cautiously hoping beyond hope that she actually knew things he didn't.

"What do his powers have to do with Terra!?" Raven asked truly disconcerted.

"He can morph into other people, are you aware of that?" Damian said tentatively.

"What? No, I didn't know that." Raven said surprised.

"I believe he doesn't like using that power, and he remains green when he does it. But when Trigon possessed the Justice League their skin turned red, so I'm fairly certain this is Garfield." Damian explained. "There have been a series of disappearances over the passed 8 months. The connection eluded me for months but now I'm certain they can all be traced to Garfield's college..."

Raven wasn't listening anymore, everything she knew for the last year was crumbling inside her. If what Damian was saying was true, it was all her fault. How much of Gar was actually Gar? How much was Trigon influencing him to continue seducing her? Did he posses him right after their first time? What other thing could explain him putting himself in danger night after night to be with her? Did he make him be so sweet and caring each night so she would end up passing out and he could enact whatever plan he had to free himself? What if he woke up from a year long trance without any memory and wanted nothing to do with her anymore? What if she couldn't get Gar back? AND WHY DID HE TURN INTO TERRA OF ALL PEOPLE!?

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" She screeched to Damian while clutching her head as four eyes glowed red and energy burst every single screen in the com-room. She began glowing red as her negative emotions exploded violently in a flash.

Damian barely managed to grapple hook the farthest part of the hallway instantly pulling him 30 feet away, even with that the shock-wave hit him knocking the wind out of him. Blue beetle and Wonder girl flew in almost immediately after picking up Damian.

"Damian what happened?! We're being attacked? Where's Raven?" Donna asked helping Damian stand up.

"In there." He pointed to the now entirely collapsed part of the tower to Jaime's and Donna's horror.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Gar shouted as he stormed out of his room slamming and shattering a small box on the floor, inside the box a mechanism to shoot small darts could be seen in the debris. He was finishing putting on his uniform as he waited for a reply.

Immediately Damian, Jaime and Donna rounded the corner in full uniform.

"I told you he wouldn't fall for it again." Jaime told Damian slightly annoyed.

"His impulse control is worse than ever. I was sure it would work!" Damian defended.

* * *

A minute earlier...

It was already evening, and Gar had just gotten back from college. He flew into his room through the window as he usually did, and was immediately alarmed by the overwhelming smell of brimstone in the tower and the absence on Raven. He immediately headed for his uniform when he saw the small box with the huge red button with a 'DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON' legend on his dresser, he picked it up carefully and put it to his nose immediately recognizing the scent of the knocking-out agent.

* * *

"Guys, what's going on? Why does the tower stink of brimstone? Where's Raven?" He looked menacing in the hallway staring daggers at the other three Titans.

Damian put his hands up instinctively like trying to calm an animal down. "Garfield, calm down, we need to talk to you."

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO DRUG ME!?" He roared.

Jaime stepped between Damian and Gar. "Gar listen to me, I'm your friend, we have reason to believe you are being controlled, the drugs were a precaution so we could make sure."

Damian looked incredulously at Jaime telling Garfield.

"W-what? Controlled?" Gar gave a step back and touched his head with his hand. "By who?" He asked puzzled.

"By Trigon." Jaime said bluntly. To Damian's dismay.

"Trigon? But...WHERE'S RAVEN!?" He suddenly screamed panicked.

"Dude breathe!" Jaime also put up his hands defensively, his beetle started charging his back cannons sensing the hostility.

"Jaime, I swear to God...if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW!" Gar growled.

"Gar there was an accident, she's in the med bay, she's in bad shape." Jaime spoke softly.

Gar immediately turned into a cheetah and sprinted full speed to the med bay, the others following close behind.

* * *

"Rae..." Gar fell to his knees beside her.

Half her face and head where bandaged, she was in a neck brace, she had casts on both her arms and legs, she was hooked up to several machines and she was floating slightly above the bed.

"What happened?" He spoke just above a whisper holding her hand.

"She lost control of her powers and part of the tower collapsed on top of her." Donna answered cautiously.

Damian arrived a few seconds later, being the only one without powers.

"Gar step away from her! If you are being controlled, Trigon might try to use you right now to kill her and escape." Damian ordered.

"I'm not being controlled." Gar whispered.

"We can't be certain." Damian responded.

"Here." Gar opened his left hand revealing one of the darts offering it to Damian.

Damian steps forward tentatively and took it from him.

"You can use that on me if anything in these machines tell you I'm hurting her. Hold it to my neck". Gar stood up and offered his neck to Damian.

Damian put Garfield in a choke hold with the dart right to Gar's neck. "What are you going to do?" Asked Damian curiously.

Gar exhaled, and took a controlled measured breath. "I'm going to try to heal her." Gar whispered.

To Damian's and the others amazement, Gar morphed into a naked green skinned Raven.

"No way." Jaime whispered. He and Donna unaware of this facet of his powers, gave a step back unconsciously.

"But...you can't do magic." Damian said almost inaudibly, still in shock.

"All half-demons are born empaths, it's their natural power. I can't heal her like she can, but I think I can take all her pain into me and help her heal faster." Gar said with his own voice and placed his hands on Ravens temples closing his eyes and concentrating."

Damian held the choke hold and dart mercilessly. He saw as the machines starting indicating that Raven's heartbeat, breathing and blood pressure were stabilizing. Beast boy as Raven was trembling and let out a heart-wrenching scream of pain as this was actually working. Suddenly Beast boy/Raven went limp, Damian awkwardly laid him/her on the floor as he started morphing into a green jellyfish.

"Of course, no brain, no pain." Damian whispered and carefully picked up the green jellyfish and placed it in the water pitcher next to Raven's bed.

Raven suddenly woke up. "GAR!" She fell on the bed with a thud.

"Raven don't move!" Donna quickly hovered above her trying to gently hold her down keeping her from moving.

"Why am I in casts?" Raven asked disoriented.

"You have several broken bones." Donna answered.

"What? But I don't feel any pain...Wait, where's Gar?" Raven tried to look around to no avail given she was in a neck brace.

"He's in the water pitcher next to your bed." Damian said casually studying the life-support machines carefully.

Donna picked the glass pitcher up and showed it to Raven trying to reassure her.

"Why is he a jellyfish?" Raven asked puzzled.

"I'm gonna say Damian needs to answer this one." Jaime said still in shock of all he saw.

"Raven can you heal yourself?" Damian asked her.

"Sure, give me a second. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven glowed with black energy and the bandages and casts disintegrated leaving her in her uniform looking pristine, she sat up in bed.

"Whoa! I'm exhausted. I must have been worse than I thought. How is it I felt fine?" Raven asked again.

Damian opened his mouth but was quickly covered by Donna's hand. "I'll take it from here mister zero bedside manner."

She sat on the bed with Raven and began to tactfully explain what had occurred after she blew up the com-room.

After several minutes of explanation Raven deadpanned. "Hand me the pitcher."

"What are you doing?" Damian asked tentatively.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm healing my boyfriend!" Raven said exasperated.

"First, find out if he's possessed!" Damian yelled back.

"Come on Damian, we know he's not possessed, he just saved Raven's life!" Jaime said also exasperated.

"The only thing we know is that his powers are even more developed than we thought." Damian said almost to himself.

"You said Trigon wants Raven dead!" Jaime blurted out.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TRIGON WANTS! That's the problem! He may need her alive and happy for all I know." The vein on Damian's forehead seemed to want to explode soon.

While Jaime and Damian bickered, Raven had pricked her finger, drawn strange symbols with her blood in a triangle shape, taken the Beast boy jellyfish and placed him gently in the center of the triangle. "Mother of Azarath, I beseech you, reveal the seed of Trigon, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Beast boy jellyfish glowed green for a second and then went back to normal.

"He's not possessed, I'm going to heal him now." Raven deadpanned.

She magically morphed him back to human, but was immediately met by his screams of pain. She quickly took his head in her hands and began to heal him, tears streaming from her face. "You idiot, you absorbed more than you should have..." She whispered lovingly into his hair, this continued for a few seconds until he stopped screaming, opened his eyes and Raven promptly passed out once more.

"Is it over?" Gar asked laying on the floor exhausted as well.

"Yes Gar, and Raven is fine too, just tired. You guys saved each other." Donna said smiling down on him.

Gar smiled and passed out on the floor as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, Garfield no more secrets we need to know everything you can do."

Damian sat at the table across Raven and Beast boy, both of them had passed out until well after noon. Jaime had called Gar's supervisor telling him he wouldn't be attending the lab today. And Donna had made them lunch correctly assuming they would be famished when they woke up. Once they had both eaten enough Damian was ready to talk business.

Garfield seemed deeply uncomfortable.

"The truth of the matter is I don't think I've actually tested everything my powers can do, there are a couple of things I know that are kind of the bases of my powers." Gar explained.

"Please tell us." Damian asked intensely interested.

"My parents and I originally thought my powers were only limited to devolving, but that would've only let me transform within the hominid branch. I also realized plenty of animals are much more evolved than us in certain areas, so the bases of my powers seemed to be more along the lines of genetic material alteration. I just needed to imagine the animal to take on the new form. After I was able to turn into dinosaurs I realized I wasn't limited to non-extinct species either. I picture it like there is a mainframe with every animal that has ever existed connected to my DNA and I can do a search on it whenever I want. Soon after that, I turned into a amoeba, so it turned out I could also dabble in other kingdoms, but I can't do photosynthesis, so I can't do algae or plants. Some time later we went to hell and the strangest thing happened, my DNA mainframe sort of downloaded the demon catalog into my possible transformations. I was also able to transform into Chimeras of animals and that's when I started to practice animals producing other animals' venom. Since I am an animal as well I started doing partial transformations as a human, but under that umbrella I started trying to turn into other humans and succeeded. It wasn't until Raven and I got together that I began to imagine what could happen if Raven got hurt and there was no one that could heal her. So given I could turn into demons and humans, half-demons seemed possible. I succeeded and tried practicing healing some lab mice, but that's when I realized I could only do innate powers, not acquired or learned, since it's my memory in their bodies."

Raven and Damian sat in silence mouths slightly opened.

"If I turn into Jaime I'm just human, and same goes for Donna." Gar said almost embarrassed that he had turned into his teammates.

"Gar, why do you resist turning into other people so much?" Damian asked confused.

"It feels wrong. They're naked, I see them without they're permission. It's just creepy." He said it disgusted.

"Gar, have you tried aliens? Like Starfire?" Damian asked sitting at the edge of his seat.

Gar blushed furiously "Yes, and yes it works. I get her strength and resistance but I don't know how to fly or shoot energy."

"Gar, have you tried Superman?" Damian asked impatiently.

"It's too overwhelming. You suddenly see and hear everything, I have only tried it a couple the times and I'm actually scared of it, I can't control it."

"THIS IS HUGE!" Damian said excitedly grabbing his head. "Gar you could be Superman and choose not to give yourself his weakness to Kriptonite, with proper training you could be the unstoppable!"

"Dude this is exactly why I hadn't said anything, I don't even like fighting that much, I'm a pacifist. If the league get's a whiff of this I'm going to be turned into a weapon."

"If Trigon is loose I don't that will matter Gar." Raven said solemnly.

"Raven is Trigon talking to you? It's been more than 24 hours hasn't it?" Damian asked her to a confused looking Gar.

"He's still quiet, I think you were right, I don't think I have much of him left inside." Raven deadpanned.

"Could someone explain to me what you two are talking about?" Gar asked confused.

Raven exhaled and explained. "Gar, Damian thinks it's possible Trigon made me believe that having sex with you was weakening him. Remember how I told you he would go quiet when we were together and that I felt him weaker afterwards? In reality it seems he was using those moments as a distraction to escape from me and probably into you."

"You mean like a demonic STD?" Gar asked perplexed.

"Yeah." Damian said nonchalantly.

"But why did you think I was possessed? Have I acted strangely?" Gar asked Damian.

"No more than usual; it was mostly because I found security footage near your campus of a demon possessed Terra using your clothes."

"YOU WHAT!?" Gar stood up knocking his chair back.

"She was red skinned with four eyes, but I assumed it was you morphed into Terra and since Trigon's possession would turn your green skin red as well." Damian explained.

"WHAT IF TRIGON REVIVED HER?!" Gar was still worked up. To Raven's increasing pangs of jealousy.

"Her bones are still in the cemetery, it's NOT her!" Damian answered annoyed and crossed his arms.

Gar roared, reached across the table, picked him up by the collar, eyes glowing green and his fangs seemed to grow slowly. "YOU DESECRATED HER GRAVE!?"

Damian just seemed exasperated. "I had to check. And see this? This is exactly why I thought you were possessed!" Damian pointed at Gar's hand picking him up.

Gar let him go, picked up his chair and sat back down looking down at the floor." I guess I have been quicker to anger lately." He said woefully.

"Guys there something you should know. When I did the spell on Gar to see if he was possessed it wasn't entirely negative." Raven deadpanned.

"What?" Both Damian and Beast boy said in unison.

"I didn't say anything because I thought Damian wouldn't let me heal you. But even though you are not currently possessed, it showed me you have been possessed in the past." Raven said almost embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Gar, it was all my fault, I let him out, I let him use you." Raven's voice was breaking, her eyes were full of tears, and the sound of things chattering in the background started.

Gar jumped out of his chair cupped his hands to her cheeks and kissed her fiercely making the rattling of objects subside. Damian had already jumped from his now turned chair and had the grappling hook ready to use if he needed another quick getaway.

Gar broke the kiss slowly, and whispered. "It's ok mama, whatever happens we'll handle it together." He took her hands in his and sat back down without breaking eye contact with her.

Raven looked slightly drunk, she smiled, happily nodding.

Damian's eyes widened. "You drugged her!" He whispered loudly.

Gar looked angrily at Damian. "Toad venom, she was about to blow again. She's slightly high, it only lasts about 10 minutes; so quickly, tell me the worst of it, what you think I did while I was possessed." Gar explained to Damian still holding and caressing Raven's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick chapter, more on the way**

**I own nothing**

* * *

A naked green Terra stood in a the middle of a huge underground tunnel. It was damp and cold the ceiling has so high you couldn't see it over the darkness.

Next to her laid the corpse of a man in a puddle of his blood.

"It's amazing how gullible people are..." Terra said in her voice before morphing into a four eyed, horned, red, 10 foot tall Trigon.

He reached down to the corpse of a man on the floor and ripped his arm clean off with a tug, quickly proceeding to take a bite out of it.

"Father, we have procured you more sacrifices." Jacob said kneeling to the right of Trigon while he still chewed.

Trigon swallowed a sizable piece of deltoid muscle before replying: "Well done my son."

He followed his son to the next room in what seemed like subway tunnels.

Inside the next room were 13 people in a circle they were holding hands in a trance like state, they stood on top of symbols drawn on the floor. Candles lit the surroundings giving the whole room an eerie feeling of movement.

Trigon slowly lumbered to the center, he started chanting performing a complex spell that made the 13 people glow and then shoot energy from their eyes and mouths towards Trigon making his muscles bulge and his height increase about another foot.

"These measly humans are too weak to let me regain my strength properly!" Trigon yelled as the powdered remains of the 13 people fell on the floor.

"They are not worthy of feeding you father" Jesse said emerging from the shadows.

"It does not matter, soon I'll be strong enough to destroy your sister and regain my full power." Trigon wickedly smiled.

"Leave her to us father we can take care of her for you." Jared said emerging from another shadow.

"Fool! I need not to destroy her body, I need to destroy her soul." Trigon glared as he transformed into Beast boy. "And I know exactly how to do it."

* * *

"86 people!" Gar gasped.

"That we know of." Completed Damian.

"And if what Raven said was true and you did do Trigon's bidding for a while; I assumed you killed or consumed those people to strengthen Trigon enough to separate from you." Damian casually said.

Gar looked slightly greener than usual. "Please don't use the word consume."

"Whatever, the worst part is that you are no longer possessed." Damian explained.

"How is THAT the worst part?" Gar exclaimed.

"We don't know were Trigon is anymore, and I don't have any way to track him." Damian deadpanned.

"But he still weak isn't he?" Gar asked optimistically.

"I guess. I suspect he needs Raven to fully regain full power." Damian said unconvinced.

"He WON'T get her." Gar menacingly growled squeezing Raven's hand slightly.

"That's all well and good, but what if he's already half as powerful as he was the first time we fought him. May I remind you not even the justice league were able to stop him." Damian said sullenly.

Beast boy looked at Raven, she was resting her head on her arms sleepily on the table.

Gar sighed loudly. "I have an idea. I hate to say this, but I'm gonna need a lot of your help."

Damian raised an eyebrow.


End file.
